


A Not So Happy Ending

by MLynn99



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, High School, Human, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine Morgenstern and his two children, Clary and Sebastian, have just moved to New Jersey after the death of his wife, Jocelyn, from lung cancer. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Max Lightwood are their new neighbors and Jace takes a fatal interest in Clary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 1st TMI fic! I just finished the series over my vacation and it played with my emotions too much. Just letting you know there's some medical facts in here and while I've had some serious problems, nothing like what is going on in the story. If I write or explain something wrong please let me know and I'll be glad to change it. If you've been reading my Hetalia fanfic with Scotland in it, don't worry I haven't abandoned it; I'm just having trouble coming up with what to do next.

November 2008

"Clary, wake up. We have to get ready for school," Sebastian was shaking me awake. "Clary, c'mon."

I groaned and stretched out in my unfamiliar bed. "I'm up. I'll get dressed and come downstairs." He nodded and left my room. I slid out of the tangled, paisley sheets and walked over to the dresser across from my bed. I pulled out some clothes and slipped them on.

There was a small breakfast waiting for me, but I haven't had much of an appetite lately so I dumped the dry cereal back into the box. Of course, Sebastian saw me, "really Clary?"

"I'm not hungry right now," I told him.

"You're never hungry, you're a twig. Mom wouldn't want you to starve yourself would she?"

"This isn't about he. Maybe I'm sick. Maybe it's my first day in a school far away from what I'm used to. I have a right to be nervous," I picked up my bookbag that I packed last night and ran out the door. I didn't need him nagging me.

I heard the door open and close behind me. "Clary! I'm just worried about you. I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to take care of you," he came up next to me.

"Actually, we're the same age," I had been conceived a month after his birth in December 1991 and was born 4 months early in June 1992. "And I'm sue I can handle myself."

"I know you can. But dad is doing too well right now so I want to be there for you." He put his arm around my shoulder and side-hugged me.

"Thanks," we had made it to the school's campus. "We have to get our schedules from the main office." It was a small brick building with glass sliding doors that went back soundlessly as we walked through.

"Can I help you two?" An older secretary was leaning on the main desk in the room.

"We're Sebastian and Clarissa Morgenstern. We just moved here and we need our schedules." He explained.

"You're both juniors, right? How are you only 6 months apart?" She looked at me, "are you adopted?" She must've met Dad. "Oh, but you have the same complexion and bright green eyes. I heard once that fraternal twins can be born months apart." Sebastian please make her stop.

"She's a pre-premie. Our mom was only 5 months along when she came. And I also missed the cutoff so we wind up being in the same grade," he explained as she gave us our schedules.

"Oh wow. You must be very lucky," she smiled at me.

"Yeah, the only way I was affected is my growth and I'm anemic," I smiled back. I hate talking to people about this. "Sebastian, we both have AP English 11 first, let's go."

"Thanks for your help," Sebastian smiled and we walked over to the main building to find our English class.


	2. Chapter 2

"How have you two been adjusting to school?" It had been a week in Jersey and the change of pace seems to be helping Dad. He's been more talkative and finally started working again. 

"Fine," I answer, smiling. We were in a much better school system now. 

"Clary you've made no friends whatsoever. Did you forget that I keep an eye on you?" Sebastian argued. 

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm not Mr. Social Butterfly like you are. You've joined enough teams and clubs for the both of us. I enjoy my classes and I don't want to worry about making friends yet."

"Mom wouldn't want you to turn into a recluse and you-"

"Just stop it! Thus doesn't have anything to do with Mom! And guess what, she always said I got my shyness from her! Just leave me alone!" I got up from the table, my chair screaming against the floor. I ran upstairs and slammed the door to my room shut. 

A few minutes later, "Clary? Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Can I come in?" I got up and opened the door. "Clary, have you been feeling allright? You're burning hot," he asked when he hugged me. 

"I'm fine, I've only felt a little stressed lately. Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He nodded. It was something we had done since we were little. During a thunderstorm, after a nightmare, if Mom was having a bad day with her cancer.

"We'll watch a movie and make popcorn. Change into your pj's." He smiled and walked down the hall to his room. I pulled out shorts and a tanktop and took a quick shower before I got changed. I wrapped the white bath towel around my hair, then looked into the full length mirror. I had never thought Sebastian and I looked extremely similar, but many people were commenting on our resemblance in school I examined my porcelain complexion, bright green eyes, and pulled the towel away to run my fingers through my curly red hair. Sebastian had the same skin, eyes, facial features, and our hands looked exactly the same. The only differences were his bleach-blonde hair and his height-a whole foot taller than me. Done with my food for thought I went over to sebastian's room and knocked as I walked in and laid on the bed. He was putting the movie into the DVD player. He slid under the comforter next to me and I was out before the DVD even started.


	3. December 2008

I was sitting in Pre-AP Physics, listening to Mr. Dalin drone on and on about our group project for break. It was Decdmber 17th and break started this Saturday, the 20th. He started picking partners so I focused to hear my name. "Jonathan Lightwood," I heard him groan and remembered he likes to be called Jace,"and Clarissa Morgenstern." I guess Mr. Dalin just hates nicknames. "Go converse with your partner."

I was about to get up when I saw a hand enter my vision. "Jace Lightwood, you're Clarissa right?"I looked up at his blonde, slightly curled hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. What a fuckboy, with his smile and air of importance. 

"Clary," I shook his hand. 

"Can you come over after school today? I leave for vacation on the 24th so I'd like to get this done," he explained. 

"Um, yeah, I guess." He suddenly looked deflated. "What, were you expecting me to melt into a puddle?"

"Actually yeah. You must be new here, I've dated nearly every girl here."

"I didn't ask for your autobiography," the bell rang. "See you in front of the main office at 3 I guess." I grabbed my bag and walked away to meet Sebastian for 5th period lunch. 

"Why the long face?" He asked. 

"I have to work with Jace Lightwood for my physics project over break."

"He doesn't seem too bad. I've never actually talked to him though."I stopped, turned to Sebastian, and held my hand out to him. "Hey, I'm Jace Lightwood. You're new so I haven't gotten into your pants...yet." I wiggled my eyebrows and we started dying laughing. 

Jace's POV  
"...Jace Lightwood. You're new so I haven't gotten in your pants...yet," I watched as Clary and her twin made fun of me. 

"I like her," Isabelle snickered. "She'll be good for your ego."

"Yeah right. Maybe you should work with her, then talk. She's so weird and unresponskve. Maybe she's a-" I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"Maybe she's a what?" I looked up. 

Sebastian's POV  
"Maybe she's a what?" Jace looked up at me.   
He shrugged, "a lesbian." I took a breath and whipped him around. 

"Or maybe our mom just died and she has a bit too much on her mind to worry about your ego."

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for CoHF in this note...when I read the part where Sebastian becomes completely human it made me wish he survived. This is how I imagine he and Clary would be if they grew up together.


End file.
